You Live What You've Learned
by love park
Summary: Pippin has a spiritual experience...


Summary- Pippin has a spiritual experience... Disclamer- Possesion is 9/10ths of the law...so they own it not me A/N- This is my first lotr fic so be nice or no skittles for you!!  
  
* * *  
  
The fellowship had just left Lothlorien and Frodo wished he hadn't. He had missed the serenity of the lifestyle of the elves, like he had experienced in Rivendell. 'Now i understand why Uncle Bilbo left the shire'. Not that he didnt love the Shire as much as any normal hobbit does, but his adventurous nature yearned for a change in scenery once in a while. Looking up from packing his things, he noticed that Aragon had a queer look on his face. Frodo, getting pretty nervous himself, cautiously glanced around at the dark forrest behind him. After all, it was sundown and anything dark and misterious could spring forth and take them all by surprise. Frodo was inturruped of his thoughts by stern, yet soft voice coming from only one possible being.  
  
" Something is amiss.." Legolas warned the company, staring intently into Aragon's eyes. Aragon could read from Legolas that something was indeed not right and had decided that the company should move out very soon.  
  
As if reading Aragons thoughts Boromir suddenly stood up. "I believe that we should leave this area as quickly as possible, if not quicker. I agree that something is definately strange..." Without further words the fellowship packed up the rest of the items and within minutes were traveling the forest.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Traveling the path to Mordor is not an easy task, as the fellowship of the ring has experienced. There are threats by beings that desire the ring, constantly following the trail of the ring's scent. Orcs are one prime example of these beings...  
  
As the fellowship was walking the intwinding paths of the forest, nothing could be heard but the sound of feet, or hooves, on the ground, and the steady breathing of the company. Not one bird was churping, no leaves rusling, not one word spoken. Aragon had ordered (and directed his attention to Merry and Pippin) that the company be kept silent, for instinct fact that something was indeed on their trail. His instinct wasn't far off...  
  
Suddenly, both Legolas and Bill the pony stopped dead in their tracks, causing Gimly to run into the back of Legolas' legs, and a startled gasp from Sam.  
  
"You idiot Elf! what is wrong-"  
  
"Silence!" hissed Legolas as he strained his head to get a better range of what he had heard. Bill, somehow knowing whatever Legolas has sensed, had dug his hooved deep into the ground to refuse being pulled by a confused Sam.  
  
" Come now Bill, what's the matter with ya? Come on!" Sam tried to pull Bill along but the pony resisted even more by plopping down onto the ground, almost bringing Sam with him.  
  
Merry stared at Legolas fearfully, as if he already knew what the Elf was going to say. Apparently so, because Legolas then turned to Aragon with a look of fear in his eyes. "Orcs! And they have us surrounded! Aragon they're all around us!"  
  
As if on cue, about two dozen Orcs appeard from the darkenss of the trees, weapons in hands.  
  
"Everyone on guard! Protect the ring bearer!" Aragon screamed looking around at the startled company. He jumped in front of Frodo and lashed out as an Orc came full rage towards the hobbit. The Orc dropped to the ground, followed by about five more as Aragon diced his sword into the necks of the Orcs. With Aragon on the left side, Legolas on the right, Gimli and Boromir taking the ends, and Merry, Pippin, and Sam taking on whatever had gotten past the safety circle, the orcs were being wiped out as quickly as they came in. Frodo took whatever had managed to get past Aragon, which were few. As Pippin and Merry were finishing off one Orc, Pippin looked up to see another approaching the unaware ring bearer.  
  
Just as the Orc was about to slice Frodo's neck, it suddenly stopped dead in its tracks as it felt something pierce its mid-section. Frodo, finally realizing that a shadow was casting on him, suddenly turned around and noticed a frozen Orc who's swors was raised midway. Then the Orc collapsed, leaving nothing in sight but a very small Pippin recovering his sword from the attack.  
  
"Never fear, Pippin is here!" Pippin proudly said, earning a weary smile of thanks from his older cousin. The fight seemed to be winding down, with the occasional slashings of the other's swords as they fought off the remaining Orcs. Frodo and Pippin, seeing that the rest was under control, decided to not jump into the battle and remained inside the safety circle.  
  
"Well.." Pippin started " I guess-" but didnt finish. Frodo, startled and fear stricken, watched as his cousins eyes transformed from calm to wide, as if he had seen more Orcs. Pippin's mouth hung slightly open, as if he was in pain. Frodo couldn't scream or move, he just watched as Pippin stood in front of him with a pain stricken face. Then suddenly, Pippin collapsed right in front of Frodo, and to Frodo's horror, the Orc that Pippin had strucken was not entirely dead. As the Orc raised his sword, an arrow stuck it in the back of the neck, causing the Orc to once again fall back to the ground, this time dead.  
  
Frodo, finally finding his voice, cried out in horror and shock. "No!..Pippin!" Frodo crawed towards his cousin's still body and saw a deep gash in the back of Pippin's head where the Orc had struck him. Feeling the rest of the fellowship crowding around Pippin and him, Frodo could only think that his dear young cousin was gone forever  
  
Pippin's world was swirling around him, the darkness trying to take him over. He heard voices and someone calling his name, as well as the presence of hands touching him. Finding he couldn't control himself anymore, his eyes rolled back into his head and then nothing.  
  
Where he woke up however is a different story...  
  
TBC... 


End file.
